Sons of Anarchy
Sons of Anarchy is an American television drama series created by Kurt Sutter that premiered on the cable network FX. Making its debut on September 3, 2008 with the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season, the show aired its first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, and ended on September 9, 2014 with the series' finale episode, in the series' seventh, and final, season. A spinoff series, Mayans MC, was created which occurs two years after the events seen in Sons of Anarchy. Creator Kurt Sutter refers to it as the second chapter of a four-part story. Overview Sons of Anarchy MC, is a motorcycle club that operates both illegal and legal businesses through its many charters in various U.S. states, some Canadian provinces and at least three charters overseas. Specifically, the MC's mother charter, Redwood Original (aka SAMCRO) combines arms dealing with an automotive garage, plus involvement in the pornographic and prostitution industries. Residing in Charming, CA, SAMCRO acts as the unofficial protector of its small town and holds the respect of its people. The charter however is not as united as it may outwardly appear. President, Clay, likes it old school and violent; while Jax, his stepson and the club's VP, has thoughts about changing the way things are, based on his dead father's manuscript & intentions for the club he founded decades ago. Their conflict has effects on both the club and their personal relationships.Sons of Anarchy IMDB Story Line. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1124373/?ref_=sr_1 SAMCRO is an Acronym for 'Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original'. Reception The third season of the series attracted an average of 4.9 million viewers per week, making it FX's highest rated series ever, surpassing FX's other hits The Shield, Nip/Tuck, and Rescue Me. On February 3, 2012, Sons of Anarchy was renewed for two additional seasons, a fifth and a sixth. After the release of the 5th and 6th season Kurt Sutter announced the seventh season stating it would be the last season of the series and that Sons of Anarchy would end in a "big" way. The first episode of the seventh season of Sons of Anarchy aired on September 9, 2014 the last episode aired on December 9, 2014. Related information There is more to the Sons of Anarchy, please click the references number and read what ever is on the link. Thanks for your co-operation. (Trivia Goofs Crazy Credits Quotes Connections) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1124373/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv The cast below is listed according to the opening. Veteran regular members are above new regular members if they'd occupied the same place in the opening (that explains why William Lucking is above David Labrava, for example) and Ron Perlman and Maggie Siff are credited higher because of their characters' importance, which, according to Kurt Sutter, only puts them below Charlie Hunnam and Katey Sagal. Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow (Seasons 1-6) * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles (Seasons 1-6) * Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser (Main Season 3-7, Recurring Seasons 1-2) *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case (Main Season 7, Recurring Seasons 1, 4-6) *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston (Main Seasons 2–5, Recurring Season 1) * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps (Seasons 1–2) * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (Main Seasons 2–4, Recurring Season 1) * David Labrava as Happy Lowman (Main Season 7, Recurring Seasons 1-6) * Niko Nicotera as Ratboy Skogstrom (Main Season 7, Recurring Seasons 4-6) * Theo Rossi as Juan-Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (Main Season 2-7, Recurring Season 1) *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla (Main Seasons 6-7, Recurring Season 5) Seasons |-|Season One= }} |-|Season Two= }} |-|Season Three= }} |-|Season Four= }} |-|Season Five= }} |-|Season Six= }} References Category:Sons of Anarchy